<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VERSatile by shurb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235871">VERSatile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shurb/pseuds/shurb'>shurb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindfolds, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, M/M, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Sex Addiction, Smut, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shurb/pseuds/shurb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So many people look up to their idols, whether they be teachers, friends or stars.<br/>Celebrities are.. well, celebrated. And so is Gavin.<br/>He hasn't always been so popular and adored, nor so expressive of who he is. There are many chapters in his life that have led him to where he is now. And the more he numbs his remembrance with anything euphoric-inducing he can lay his hands on, the more it takes from him.</p><p>They call him a workaholic. Richard cannot spot the problem with his work ethics. He is an android, deviated or not. Which means he does his work.<br/>Solving cases is his thing.<br/>It is a coincidence he meets someone rather special on one of his cases, one that will turn his world upside down with all its tragedy and passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin Reed, the adult, gay icon, born 2014, so many people celebrated no matter what gender, nor what orientation.<br/>He is unapologetic, and confident.<br/>Something many people crave to be.</p><p>He hasn't always been that way though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was a seemingly happy boy in his childhood.<br/>
He had friends, as a kindergartener could have, loving parents who only paid attention to him, him and <em>him</em>.<br/>
All the toys he could wish for were bought and brought to him on a silver platter. What he wanted, he got. Training in martial arts like karate, and piano lessons.</p><p>He was his parents' golden boy. Educated in many subjects and well-read. Even in elementary school he exceeded in everything unlike his classmates; it may not seem like much, but getting A's in all was still good considering what expressive school he went to. Other children and their parents mumbled about genetic talent, a god-given gift. It was hard work and many hours spent striving for something while Gavin wasn't sure what he was aiming for himself. Going out to play with his friends became a seldom activity, and less enjoyable the more they excluded him out of envy.</p><p>At six years old, he played with his "friends" on the playground. Soccer, or cops and robbers. Things boys just did at that age.<br/>
At seven years old, he spent more time alone in the garden behind his house. He just read books under the big old tree standing near the edge of the fenced space, while the sun shone warmly on the green grass.<br/>
At eight years of age, he began to take an interest in the flowers that were wildly growing in the garden. He picked them, smelled them, and just gawked at their beauty. Until his mother told him that he wasn't allowed to do that, that it wasn't something boys did. So he did it in secret.</p><p>Classmates in middle school avoided him like the plague, calling him a nerd, and he dodged them in response. He didn't want to be bullied more than just the verbal abuse that had become normal, thus he squeezed himself into the standard of that time that was exclusively for males; he joined the baseball team, and continued to play piano in the orchestra at school.<br/>
But it never felt right.<br/>
He didn't like having anything like a baseball thrown at him, nor did he want to sit idly in a group of other bandsmen.<br/>
The school offered so many other activities. Singing, dancing and even botany courses. They sounded so much more fun than what he had been told to choose by his mother and father.</p><p>He wanted to be the center of attention! He wanted to sing and dance in front of a mass of people and express himself through songs like "Oh No" by Marina and the Diamonds, or Britney Spears' "Baby one more time" like he pretended to do behind his closed bedroom door.<br/>
He wanted to calm his nerves while taking care of the flowers growing in the school's garden.</p><p>So he sufficed by joining the male choir once he got to Highschool, and taking the dancing lessons that were offered in a small studio in town. When his parents found out, and they found out quickly, they tried to shut down his individuality. They let him stay in the choir, but forced him to join the football team - he wasn't really good at it. His mind was more occupied by the muscular bodies running at him like a freight train, the raw and powerful movements and pushes. The sweat that ran down their faces when they were out training during hot weather.<br/>
Gavin got his confirmation of being different when he couldn't stop fantasising about the boys in the locker room pushing and holding him pressed against the cold tile wall of the shower stalls. Kissing, biting and fucking him unlike any woman could ever do with him.</p><p>At 17 he took small jobs at cafés to pay for his own dancing lessons, telling his parents he was saving the money earned for things like a skateboard, or a gift for a girlfriend he didn't have. Pole dancing was his favourite, but he loved all kinds of styles, and so he learned them all to the best of his abilities.</p><p>He met someone there, someone who seemed just like him. Carrying a deep and dark secret on his athletic shoulders, like Gavin on his frail ones.<br/>
Kevin showed him how it was to express oneself, how to go against the carefully constructed rules of society - and in Gavin's case his own parents, too. It felt nice to know he wasn't the only one struggling with his identity in a place full of hate and discrimination.<br/>
His soon-to-be boyfriend was 22, and one of the instructors at the dancing studio. He was a dark-skinned, muscular young man with a cheery smile. The kind of man that women fawned over, but he only had eyes for the other gay man in the group, and Gavin felt appreciated and understood for once in his life. He didn't feel lonely anymore, and he didn't mind not having any friends at school.</p><p>Two months into their secretive relationship, full of romance and sharing a bed in more than just one way, Kevin admitted that he was an addict. Cocaine had him in a vice-like grip. He hadn't wanted to tell him, afraid that Gavin would leave him, but the boy laughed it off, not minding what he was doing; as long as he wouldn't overdose. He didn't want to lose the only thing in his life that made it worthwhile to stay here.</p><p>Weeks went on without problem, grades dropping minorly. And after a choreography - that Gavin had made himself and presented to Kevin for their hip-hop group - had been practiced enough, his boyfriend found it a great idea to perform publicly at a festival that would soon be held in the city. Advertisement for their studio.<br/>
Gavin wasn't sure when Kevin told him he should perform the main part with him; after all, he knew it best, and was the best dancer there. He strictly disagreed when told to dress in something more feminine.<br/>
Kevin urged him to jump over his own shadow. After all, it had been the boy himself to admit that he liked the tight jeans, and knee-high stilettos that women wore. But he couldn't possibly wear that in front of a mass of people like that! People wouldn't agree with it, and potentially scare off future clients. Kevin insisted, and posed a solution consisting of two steps:</p>
<ol>
<li>smoke cannabis so he could relax</li>
<li>wear the clothes he wanted in the privacy of the studio in the after-hours</li>
</ol><p>Step 2 wasn't as difficult as he had thought. The black leathern stilettos hugged his lithe legs nicely, and he walked in them as if he had been doing so for years; it was natural thing for him. This was a talent god had given him, not the ability to play piano and get good grades that he didn't even care about.<br/>
Seeing how fun it was to dance together like this, they decided it would be a good idea to record their private sessions, and publish the videos on YouTube.<br/>
Step 1 was easier to enact once one of his classmates found one of the videos, and spread that newfound information around school. So everyone saw him in high heels, make-up on, and chest removed of all hair as he waxed it regularly.</p><p>His grades dropped to C's, his consumption of illegal substances rose. Teachers and students smelled the weed he was carrying around, but it was surprising they never informed his parents, nor the police. Maybe they all wanted to see him suffer under the wrath of the bullies lingering all over the school. Instead of just calling him a "faggot" or "pussy", they also began to beat him. They stole his money, punched him until his face resembled a painting from the surrealistic epoch, and he felt just as fucked up as most of the art looked.<br/>
There was one girl who attempted to cheer him up and wipe his bloody face for him when he was down. But he didn't even know her name, nor did he care to find out about it. She was just going to mock him like everyone else did. She probably hadn't seen the videos at that point. So he pushed her away. The phone number she had given him was kept in his pocket regardless.</p><p>He asked Kevin to give him something stronger the next time he saw him, or he would most likely kill himself. His parents were on the verge to find out about his secret second life. The consequences would be disastrous, whether they decided to throw him out of the house or not. He needed to find a place to stay, one he could afford with the wage he got at the café.<br/>
So his boyfriend decided to employ him as a fellow instructor at the studio. Gavin was overjoyed, and agreed with no doubt in his voice.</p><p>His parents found out just after he turned 18. They were the happiest people alive, if happy meant furious.<br/>
His mother cried, while his father threatened to beat sense into him with his belt - chased him out of the house and threw his clothes and other belongings out of the window and onto the street below.<br/>
Gavin was quick to gather his things, and run off to Kevin's apartment. He didn't cry until the high of the cocaine he had taken wore off, and then some. Cried until he couldn't fucking breathe anymore.</p><p>He decided school wasn't for him. Gavin needed to devote all his time to their YouTube channel, and their customers.<br/>
And after that big hit at the festival, they had certainly had new faces in their place. More money, even from their channel. Money spent on drugs and alcohol that the two of them shared while looking in each others eyes lovingly on a free weekend.</p><p>Until Gavin woke up from his perfect dream one day to find his boyfriend dead. Overdose.<br/>
There was no one to turn to, no friend he could talk to about what happened and what he was going though. He still had the number of that strange girl, but he didn't dare send her a text. She had probably forgotten about him.<br/>
This drastic event could have woken him up, showed him that maybe his life hadn't been as good as he told himself so often. But he blamed it on fate trying to push him down. He wouldn't give up on doing the shit <em>he</em> wanted to do! He wouldn't fucking crawl back to his parents and beg for forgiveness. Wouldn't pretend that it all had just been a phase. His perfect bubble had popped, so he just blew another one that was even better.</p><p>It was <strong>his</strong> life! And he would <em>live</em> it to the fullest before letting his own ship break and sink in the wild waters of one's individual destiny.</p><p>The more drugs he took, the more creative he got with his dancing. He started to record and sing covers of famous songs he always had wanted to perform on a stage in front of a cheering crowd, and published them to his channel.<br/>
Until he got an e-mail. A man who also wanted to see him up high with all the other stars. Stars with all the fancy clothes, and no fucks to give thanks to their money and the constant dread to be the next flop.<br/>
And Gavin had dropped all the fucks in his life. It was weird how much one could achieve once they left behind all the stereotypes and expectations. He became open about his sexuality, wore mascara, eye shadow and lipstick on the street, and clacked through town with his heels. He engaged with strangers who gave him what Kevin used to. They gave him what Gavin craved so much, and what he couldn't do alone.</p><p>He accepted the offer of Jeremy Bauer to become his manager with the promise of making him famous and adored.</p><p>He wanted all attention on him. He wanted to show everyone what he could do without them and their constant nagging around about things that apparently were, and weren't allowed or acceptable.<br/>
Mindless assholes with no understanding of the true meaning of life! Nothing anyone did mattered. They'll all end up like Kevin eventually. Dead in a box, rotting away while worms feasted through their flesh.</p><p>Oddly enough, once he got into the world of the rich and famous, the beautiful and perfect, he found out more about the happenings in the world. He had expected to constantly be too high or drunk, but that was far from reality. Androids apparently had been invented now (he had been too caught up in his sexual and drug induced shenanigans to care), and circled around <em>everywhere</em> as nannies and assistants by the time he became known in the world of music at 22. His career had never been inclusive to androids, but his manager, a nice man at heart but strict, had decided it would be good publicity if he encouraged android rights - especially after they've become deviant and had only ever protested peacefully. Gavin agreed. Why not? Androids had never bothered him or given him any reason to feel threatened in his position. Unlike humans, they have never called him a "gay piece of shit that should go to hell". And really, after having seen some of them, he wouldn't have minded sucking them off either.</p><p>No wonder he did so, then. No threat of any STDs, he felt like he banged- uh, built his own throne down in hell. A spot saved just for him once he followed Kevin due to the same outcome.</p><p>It didn't matter how much he kept up with current events in news, magazines and whatnot - general shit he couldn't be bothered with, really. As years on top went on, he could only pay more and more attention to his <em>real </em>love: Parties with his fellow celebrity "friends", hard alcohol, coke, LSD and - a recently found lover - red ice.<br/>
The stuff hit like nothing else could. Whenever he inhaled the blood-red smoke, something in him was put back in time. His brain was able to show him vivid images of his past, show him the times he wished were now.</p><p>But he was happy, right?</p><p>He missed Kevin. Gavin missed him so much that he could sometimes see his dead boyfriend stand amidst the crowd, still and unmoving. He could feel his strong hands caress his back when he laid down to sleep after a strenuous day. He could still smell his scent on the shirt he had kept unwashed throughout the years hidden in a box under his bed with other belongings.</p><p>He was destroying himself. But that's what he wanted. He had everything what he could ask for. Sex, drugs, fun and money. No reason to be careful anymore.</p><p>Now he was 25 years old. He was where he wanted to be, wasn't he?</p><p>He was <em>VERSatile</em>, adored gay idol, supporter of android rights and the most outrageous star that had ever existed; in his own humble opinion. After all, who was able to sing rock, metal and pop? In addition with being able to dance doing so. He found his dance-only performances to techno to be his favourite.</p><p>So why was there still this hole in his heart that would never fill, no matter what he took or did?<br/>
Every time he looked in a mirror, he could practically see the black, endless crater on his chest.</p><p>And it grew bigger each day he came home to his empty penthouse after a day of much practice or an unforgiving concert with his fans demanding a song to be sung again.</p><p><em>His</em> fans.</p><p>Everything was being bought and brought to him on a silver platter once more.<br/>
He'd die before giving that up again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richard is a perfectionist. He admits to that proudly, and<br/>is more prideful when it comes to showing that off, too.</p><p>He doesn't think he is a workaholic, though. He is just doing a better job than everyone else, and doesn't waste too much time on breaks.</p><p>Tina worries he is overexerting himself, as usual. And the one time he decides to give in, things have to get complicated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters should get longer after this.<br/>These first two were introductions of the main characters, and the action will start afterwards.<br/>Action both dramatical and sexual.</p><p>Pray with me that I won't cut my fingers off with all the sin I am going to write. Or that god won't do it for me.</p><p>Btw, I have no idea what the shoes Gavin likes to wear are called. I think I already made a mistake by translating stiletto in to English as it is already, when I meant knee-high-boots. Just be gentle and patient with me - I'm already doing more research.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard had been having a rather easy life.<br/>Only having been truly activated after the revolution left him with immediate deviancy, and thus a better basis to understand the world around him as it was; without this red wall in his way that he had heard of. They had stripped his second nature from him without his consent by removing all programs that were associated with Amanda before waking him up. But even though they have managed to loosen his grip on his "emotions",  he still kept them hidden to himself. It was a little complicated at times, seeing that he couldn't will himself to remove the LED on his temple. But he wouldn't take it out - emotions or not -, because he won't ever feel ashamed of what he was. He was an android, and no occasional discrimination would take the pride he felt about it away.</p><p>And there was more he was proud of: his work at the DPD. He was working towards becoming a detective. But of course with the new laws in place, he would need to run through the whole process, unlike his RK-brother, who had already made a name for himself at the precinct.<br/>Richard didn't mind it. Patrolling and responding to calls was not what he wanted to do forever, but he knew that he would soon get what he aimed for.</p><p>And his current partner, Tina Chen, made the experience.. more joyful. She wasn't one to beat around the bush for long when talking to people; same went for him, though.<br/>At least twice a week, she would speak upon the topic of "overworking himself". He didn't need her concern, and always assured her that his battery and thirium were at optimal levels. He wasn't human, and didn't need to waste time eating or drinking. His systems were state-of-the-art. Very much so, that they only pulled him out of stasis, and didn't do the same for the other RK900 models. Richard guessed they feared that a strong influx of military-modelled androids would cause fear to spike in the Detroit population, and he understood that. Let alone that the other 900's had not really been brought to some sort of sentient thinking yet; they were mostly android parts somewhat put together without the processors that made them act human. Which made Richard the prototype of the prototype.</p><p>One year had passed now.<br/>He felt as if he were still stuck in the year 2038, instead of 2039. Everything looked and sounded the same: cases, news of natural disasters, coworkers.</p><p>Richard felt as if he hadn't made any progress in his independent life. He felt stuck. And when he felt like that, he worked.</p><p>As of now, he sat in the patrol car with Officer Chen. She had urged him to take a break, as she needed to eat something. And while gobbling down whatever was in that dry-looking excuse of a sandwich, she checked her phone.</p><p>"Oh man, I wish I could go to that VERSatile concert next week," she groaned in frustration.<br/>"Why don't you go?"<br/>"Tickets were sold too quickly," she took another bite from her lunch, "and I have to work that day."<br/>Richard looked out the window. "Isn't it you who is always complaining I am working 'too much'? Why so uptight all of a sudden?"<br/>Tina huffed: "It's different with you, and you know that! I always see you sitting at your desk or in our car like a well-behaved dog waiting for something to get your hands busy with. Do you have any sort of hobby? Something else to do other than slaving yourself to your terminal?"<br/>Richard didn't. But that didn't matter. He was an android. He didn't need to rest or take time for himself unlike humans.<br/>"No, didn't think so."</p><p>She sounded disappointed.<br/>"Richie," she looked over at him, worry reflecting in her brown eyes, "I know that you think you don't need days off of work, or some sort of entertainment, but it would do you good to just try it. Find a woman or man - whatever floats your boat. Start some romantic stuff. Something different than constantly be met with whatever horrible things happen in our field of work."<br/>She was just trying to help him, and he appreciated that.<br/>"I do not have these kinds of urges, Tina."<br/>"I believe that you haven't felt them.. yet. But that's just because you haven't let yourself. Chris and I were going to meet up tomorrow at a club. You should.. no, you <em>will</em> come with us. See it as polite peer pressure." She poked him in the side playfully.<br/>"I thought you were one to go against that sort of influence."<br/>"Richie," he looked over, "shut up."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't understand why he went. There was literally no reason to do so. He wasn't looking for a partner, nor to flirt with anyone - and that club, as high-class as it looked, was an establishment used by rich singles in desperation to have a one-night-stand. Low, but still present, chances to find someone for life.<br/>The exterior looked elegant, with two body guards positioned at the door to only let the selected few in. Those able to pay, and those with status. Before coming here, Richard had done a little research about this club - and what a coincidence that Tina's idol, VERSatile, fancied this place.<br/>The inside was a little more chaotic than anticipated. While the facade looked like it came from the baroque era, the inside was more than just modern. There were two floors, and an all-round bar in the middle on each. The dance floor flashed in pastel blue, and pink, while the guests danced and drank the night away. There was security around, blended in perfectly to not make the guests feel watched, while still able to do their job of doing just that: watch them.</p><p>He couldn't get behind androids willingly letting their processors run slow by consuming the equivalent of alcohol. Thirium that had been tinkered with to get them into a drunken state, allowing them to relax and have "fun". Richard refused to even sip a drop the moment he saw another android stumble around the room in search of a free seat. It was a disgusting display.</p><p>The android looked around for his friends, but as he couldn't spot them on the ground level he went up the lit up stairs. And there they were, sitting on couches near the right corner with drinks in front of them on a coffee table. Tina glanced over multiple times at a hollowed out area with soft cushions on the rounded benches, a small table standing in it. Oh, what a surprise; it was the star of the establishment, sitting there with another man while his bodyguard stood next to them cautiously.</p><p>The RK900 walked over to his friends.<br/>"Good evening, Tina." Now standing right next to her, he could see why she had chosen this spot on the lounge; she had a perfect view to watch her idol. Gavin wasn't sure why she liked that man so much. She was a lesbian, sure. VERSatile supported the LGBT-community. He also had supported android rights before it was "a trend" as his friend had informed him. Still, was his dancing and singing something she was interested in? He had never seen her take an interest in that. Maybe she just enjoyed his music and many covers of older songs.<br/>The aspiring detective turned around, her face lighting up with happiness: "Richie! You came. I was worried you wouldn't show up."<br/>"I did say I would come." He sat down next to her.<br/>Chris chuckled: "Yeah, but we know how you tend to ghost others if a case gets interesting. We're glad you're here though. Especially me." He took a sip from his beer.<br/>Richard tilted his head to the side slightly. "How come you in particular?"<br/>The man pointed his finger at Tina. "Because she won't stop fangirling at her favourite celebrity, who is sitting right over there." His index finger moved to aim at the seductively dressed man. Leathern, tight pants, a loose tank top and bandage boots with heels.<br/>Tina huffed: "Shut up, guys! He's cool, okay? Even better, I know him from school!" Chris gave her a doubtful side glance.<br/>"Okay," she shrugged, "maybe not really 'knowing', but I have seen him, and talked to him. Even gave my number to him as he didn't really have any friends before."</p><p>The RK900 felt someone watching him, and he looked ahead, gazing right into cold, grey eyes. Not only the color of steel, but looking just as impenetrable. For others at least. Richard could see that it made the star of the hour uncomfortable to have him stare back so intensely. His jaw was tense, and brows furrowed ever so slightly.<br/>He figured that his tense body language wasn't only due to him staring back, but also because of the guy sitting next to VERSatile. He was desperately trying to get his attention, setting his hand on the other's thigh, the other digits massaging his shoulder. But VERSatile looked near raging. Something wasn't right.</p><p>The music was too loud, and Richard didn't bother enhancing his audio processors' work to understand what was being yelled at the stranger sitting on the soft bench.<br/>Whatever it was, it made him look nervous. VERSatile got up, and pushed the other off the seat, still yelling something in his face until he finally was chased off.</p><p>"I wonder what that guy did that was annoying Gavin so much..." Tina mumbled.<br/>"No matter what it was, it isn't our business, Officer Lesbian," Chris replied.<br/>Tina sighed. "Did you come up with that all on your own or did you search old Tumblr for that?"</p><p>Richard watched VERSatile with curiosity as he leaned back a little to say something to his body guard. The man disappeared towards the bar and left the other on his own.<br/>What was shocking to see was how unbothered, by all the people around him, the man looked as he took out a small bag of white powder from his purse.<br/>"Is he...," Chris was seemingly speechless.<br/>Tina frowned. "I heard rumours about his drug addiction. I didn't want to believe it, but.. I guess it's true."<br/>A truly sad sight. And illegal one, too. Richard got up.<br/>"Where are you going?" Tina asked, grabbing him by his wrist.<br/>"I will tell him that he is currently violating the law, and that he should refrain from doing this in public." The three of them might be off work at the moment, but weren't they police officers at heart? How could they just sit and watch the scene unfold?<br/>"I don't think that's a good idea, Richie."<br/>"How come?" he questioned, positively not getting her way of thinking.<br/>"I...," she stammered and looked over to her old acquaintance who was sniffing the line of coke he had prepared for himself.<br/>"Thought so."</p><p>Richard walked over confidently.<br/>The other looked up at him, rubbing his nose off the stuff he just snorted. Disgusting.<br/>Dark rings under his eyes showed he should be resting right now, and not getting drunk at this bar. But Gavin struck him as a man who consistently ignored his body's needs, so it was ultimately no surprise.</p><p>"Hello there," he smiled, putting his things away again, while not breaking eye contact, "can I do something for you?"<br/>Richard nodded, hands behind his back. "Yes. I'd like to ask you to abstain from consuming any sort of illegal substances in public."<br/>A few seconds pass in silence, before the man started laughing at him.<br/>"Oh, that's just rich! But no thanks," his grin faded as quickly as it came, "Now either you tell me something interesting, or you can fuck right off back to your table!"<br/>Richard felt oddly irritated by the spoiled tone his voice held. Did he talk this way to everyone?</p><p>The android felt a strong hand on his shoulder. His reconstruction-systems came on without hesitation and he gripped the digits to squeeze them. He felt less on edge already while letting the person behind him groan in pain and kneel down out of reflex.</p><p>Gavin had to admit: This display got his attention more than just the android's simple, sexy appearance. He was strong, and could handle himself enough to bring Matt to his knees.<br/>Oh, imagining this man handling him like that in bed... it could get him hard on it's own!<br/>He crossed his legs, not letting his eyes drift away from his blue ones. They stared at him so coldly, he could freeze all over.<br/>That model looked and behaved like he was the shit, and at the same time so collected and calm. He was probably a goody-two-shoe kind of person.</p><p>"Hm.. how about a deal?" He didn't let the android reply. "I will not use these 'illegal drugs', but you will sit here with me tonight. I'm bored, and my date proved himself to be useless. You can also bring your friends over if you'd like. I don't care."<br/>The android let go of his bodyguard's hand, but didn't respond. Jesus fucking Christ. Was that guy even deviant?<br/>He was getting impatient, so Gavin took it upon himself to wave the other two people at the table over. They looked shocked about his action, but at least they didn't try his patience and walked over.</p><p>"Oh my god, Gavin! Do you still remember me?!" the girl asked, sitting down across from him, while the man sat next to her. Her friend looked quite uncomfortable - at least he was behaving well in his presence. The woman on the other hand..<br/>"If you're one of my fans, which you undoubtedly are, then ask for an autograph at my concert. This is my night off." He crossed his arms and looked over at the strange android. "Sit down already! I don't got all night." He made space by sliding more into the booth, and he was glad to not have to make a scene as the man finally complied.</p><p>"Does he always have a stick up his ass?" Gavin asked, looking at the two before him. "Oh and Matt? Bring us another round, would you? Something strong. They're on me tonight."<br/>Matt walked off to get what he had ordered.<br/>The girl laughed: "Yes, he does. But that's why he's here tonight. We want to teach him how to relax." That was good news.<br/>"I can surely help with that," Gavin mumbled, reaching his arm back to let his fingers run through the android's hair. It was so soft, but thick. He loved the style they were in. His wrist was being pulled away and set down on the table. Huh, didn't like touch, did he? He would change that throughout the night, and if he had to make a scene, then so be it.</p><p>"By the way, I know you from school, Gavin. My name's Tina. I gave you my number one day after-"<br/>"Oh, I remember!" he blurted out before she could finish <em>that</em> sentence.<br/>Her eyes lit up: "Really?!"<br/>"No."</p><p>She looked sad. Wow, big deal.<br/>A firm hand on his arm pulled him off the bench and a couple feet away from his comfortable VIP palace. He tried to push him away, but that man was like a rock; unmoving, static.<br/>"What the fuck do you want?" he hissed.<br/>"I would appreciate it if you weren't so vile to my friend. She hasn't done anything to upset you, and regards you in a high manner - even if I cannot understand that at all."<br/>Gavin gasped dramatically: "Oh, I'm so sorry! And quit your attempts to insult me already. It won't work." He hated himself enough to cover for all the people in this establishment. "I will be straight with you.. uh, what's your name?" "Richard." "Richie. I haven't had fun in a while," he let his finger slide down the other's chest, "and you really look like you need to score. So how about the two of us behave well tonight so we can both get to my house later?" His heartbeat was faster. He wanted to throw himself in Richard's arms and muss up his perfectly combed hair, pull the orderly tucked in shirt off of his chest and-</p><p>"Score?"<br/>Gavin looked up at him disbelievingly. Was he playing dumb?<br/>"Y'know, do the horizontal happy dance? Sleep with your legs in the air?" he tried, finding it rather amusing that he didn't seem to get it. "I want to get fucked by you, alright? Maybe just suck your dick if you got one."<br/>"... I thought that mating process was an intimate thing. And you don't even know me." Ughhhh, fucking dumbass! Gavin wanted to slap some sense into him, but he couldn't overdo it. That guy could up and leave at any second.<br/>So he just smirked. "Didn't hear you denying my offer. So c'mon, let's sit back down!"</p><p>Their drinks arrived, and Gavin couldn't be happier to see that Matt had gotten the uptight nerd one of those "alcoholic" thirium thingies. The real party could start.</p><p> </p><p>Richard had a bad feeling about all this. The constant touches from Gavin, the modified thirium in front of him that Tina was signing for him to drink already... He didn't feel in his element at all. But he stayed anyways.<br/>The audacity of the man made him feel irate, and he didn't want to leave his friends alone with him.</p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone leaned on his shoulder, holding a glass in front of his face.<br/>Richard stared at it for a second, before taking it in his hand.</p><p>He felt stuck in 2038. Maybe he needed to experience something new? He won't need to get his processors to the point of struggling with basic movement, but getting "tipsy" would be okay, right?<br/>He was just so nervous about this. What if something horrible happened and he was compromised and wouldn't be able to help-</p><p>"Would you drink something already? I'm getting drunk over here on my own!" Gavin whined, leaning his head against his shoulder.<br/><em>Alright then... here goes nothing.</em><br/>"I'd drink the whole bar empty if that will shut you up." Gavin laughed.<br/>It didn't taste of anything - no wonder without taste buds -, and the glass was emptied quickly. He had needed to replenish his thirium levels anyway. Not like he, a state of the art model, would get "drunk" on just a few drinks anyway.</p><p>Tina clapped her hands together, cheering for an achievement that was so minuscule.<br/>Richard still felt happy. He didn't understand why though. There was nothing here to make him feel this way.<br/>Not the dancing people around them, not his work-obsessed thoughts that were starting to creep up on him. He needed to work. It was a mistake to come here.</p><p>A new song started, one that didn't sound like it belonged in the techno genre.<br/>"OH, guys! I sang a cover to this! I love this song!" Gavin yelled over the foreign lyrics. It was German, Richard's scanners told him.</p><p>Thin legs were thrown over his lap, and the android let them rest there as the pop-star started to sing along:<br/><em>Ja, ich habe ein Problem mit Alkohol (Yeah, I got a problem with alcohol)</em><br/><em>Willst du mich verklagen? (Are you gonna sue me?)</em><br/><em>Oder gibt's ein „Ich verlier' den Halt“-Verbot? (Or is there a "I am losing control"-law)</em><br/><em>Zeig den Paragraphen (Show me the paragraph)</em></p><p>It wasn't surprising to know that this song was one he preferred; even if it was sung with a horrible accent. But it somehow.. still saddened the android. Gavin Reed was only 25 years of age, abusing both alcohol and cocaine - and who knew what else? What could possibly have happened in his life that led to this point?</p><p> </p><p><em>Mir geht's suuuper schlecht (I feel very horrible)<br/></em> <em>Aber das ist mein guuutes Recht (But I have every right to feel so)</em></p><p>Gavin noticed Richard staring at him, and he did the same. There was a quick flash of warmth in the android's eyes, one that could almost be compared to empathy. But he was here to get smashed, not pitied, so he looked away.<br/>He didn't buy crap like happiness or love. How could anyone love someone? They were all just going to be taken away from you anyway! Just like..<br/>No. He couldn't think of him now. He had been having such a great time just flirting with Richard. But as he looked up, he saw Kevin sitting there next to Chris, hands folded on the table neatly. His dead ex's eyes were focused on him, and his lips moved as if he was talking to him. Gavin couldn't hear him. He wanted to tell him that he couldn't understand, but that would prove futile as all the other times he had attempted to before. His short curly hair glimmered lively in the bar's light, but his eyes looked like that of a dried out fish. He hated this.</p><p>"Gavin," he didn't want to listen.<br/>"Gavin!"<br/>"Oh my god, what?" He turned to Matt who had been calling his name. He better had something important to say after interrupting his nonverbal convo with Kevin.<br/>"Maybe it's time to go. You are falling asleep." Pff, he wasn't falling asleep. Just getting drunk considering the empty glasses in front of him.<br/>"I'm just feeling the snow wearing off, so chill! I'm not ready to leave yet." He laid his arms around Richard's.<br/>"Let alone I won't leave without you," he whispered into his ear. When no reaction came, he wondered if this android was even interested in dick. But why else would he let him do all this stuff? Resting his legs on his lap, being so physically close. Richard's behaviour annoyed him. He wanted the attention on him, and he wasn't giving him that!</p><p>"Ugh, guys, is he really deviant?" he complained to the others.<br/>"I certainly am," he answered, finally. So he did talk to him. Good to know.<br/>Tina chimed in: "Just give him some time. He's just nervous."<br/>"I'm not nervous. I just am uncomfortable with the current situation."<br/>Gavin rolled his eyes. Richard could pretend all he wanted. If VERSatile wanted something, he got it. It was comparable to a law of physics.</p><p>Gavin got up, not bothering to tell the android beforehand and simply sat on his lap completely before squeezing out of the booth to go to the restroom. Matt followed him.</p><p>"Richie," he looked up from his newly filled glass and into Tina's eyes, "are you okay? I'm sure that Gavin's behaviour isn't really.. respectable, but I don't see you complaining. Are you afraid to speak up? That talk about peer pressure today was just a joke, y'know. We won't think less of you if you want to leave."<br/>The RK900 thought about what he really wanted to be doing right now. There was no denying that he wanted to get back to his desk and do some work, but.. he didn't want to leave the stranger alone just like that. He felt a protective part in him stir awake when looking into Gavin's saddened eyes.</p><p>No matter if it was him, or someone else: Gavin was going to leave this bar with someone to have sexual intercourse with tonight. And he'd rather it be him, than someone like that date earlier.</p><p>"I'm okay, Tina. This situation is merely new to me, and I still need to adapt," was his simplest answer.<br/>Chris asked: "So.. uh, you 'feel' something. Like.. y'know? About him?"<br/>"If you're asking whether I feel attracted to him or not, then I will have to say that I do not know."<br/>Tina whistled: "Oh, so that's why you let him move you like a puppet!"<br/>"That is not-" he didn't finish the sentence as the other returned, looking a little worse for wear. A quick scan told him, that he had the smallest remainders of stomach acid on his chin. His thirium pump stuttered at the thought of him puking his guts out - and he didn't understand why.</p><p>"So," Gavin huffed, "I'm not usually for ghosting people - oh wait, I don't care -, but how about we take this to my penthouse, Richie?" He was swaying ever so slightly.<br/>Did he want to go with him? The android looked over at Tina and Chris, but they abstained their opinion from him, rather talking to each other instead of listening to them.<br/>Richard was curious. Tina had said that he needed some sort of entertainment, even if he was an android. Maybe she was right, and that's what would finally motivate him to move further in his life.<br/>His decision was made (whether the processor-manipulating substance had a say in it or not didn't matter right now): "Fine. I'll come with you."</p><p>Richard got up from the comfortable seat and said his goodbyes to his friends, and the three walked out of the bar towards a limousine parked nearby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, Richard is invited to Gavin's penthouse.<br/>He is invited to his bed.<br/>He is invited to smash.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard was led up to the penthouse through glass double-doors, an elevator and finally the last door.<br/>Gavin's bodyguard had followed them up to that point, but was signed very clearly to stay outside of his employer's apartment. The android supposed that he had his own little living space here; the door to the left, across the one Gavin led him through, didn't have the celebrity's oh-so famous name on it.</p><p>The moment the door closed, he was pushed against the wall next to it. He gave in a little, but didn't feel much pleasure being moved around so roughly. The man in front of him had a near feral look in his grey eyes as he stared up at him, hands harshly gripping at his shirt and pulling the fabric down. Richard refused to bow down.</p><p>He was met with an irritated response. Gavin clicked his tongue, eyes rolling as he huffed: "Uh, a little more cooperation here, please!"<br/>Richard tilted his head slightly, processors analysing the other's current condition.<br/>Alcohol was still numbing his mind a little - though expelling most of it already at the club quickened the recovery significantly - did he make himself puke? -, but the high from the cocaine had long washed away. As expected. The amounts the human must be consuming weekly would require high or more frequent dosages to have the effects last longer than half an hour max.</p><p>"What would you like me to cooperate with?" He asked. Richard knew he wasn't sounding innocent, but that was also not his intention. He wanted the other to say what he wanted. He wanted.. he wanted that brat to listen to him.</p><p>Gavin whined: "Are you dense? I told you before I want to fuck you! Now don't tell me you lack a certain something." He crossed his arms.<br/>"Well, I certainly have the needed tools, but I fear I lack the experience."<br/>"Then.. I dunno, download something! Or just start <strong>doing</strong>, instead of thinking. That's how everyone else learns it."<br/>He watched the shorter man stalk off towards another room. His increased heart rate and loud sigh indicated his building anger.<br/>Richard wondered how it would be to shut him up, maybe just for a moment, get the man to beg instead of yelling out orders to everyone he found was below his standards; which meant everyone.</p><p>So he had an idea. One that would combine his detective work with a little "entertainment".</p><p>The RK900's LED flashed yellow as he searched up a few things about sexual intercourse, and the associated preferences of acts and techniques to make it more enjoyable for each partner.<br/>It was a great amount of data, and all of it would make Connor blush despite his longer activation duration and thus knowing more of human interaction than him.<br/>But all information Richard received didn't rouse a single code to activate his protocols that would express embarrassment.</p><p>What he was searching for, he found.<br/>Gavin was most likely a submissive partner in bed, meaning he needed to be dominant. It was exactly what he wanted though. He wanted to see the man pleading for him, ask only for <em>him</em>, instead of any other stranger that wouldn't know what they were doing, who would just let this brat walk all over them! But not him.</p><p>The process of studying the possible kinks and creating links to Gavin's personality that he had shown until now took him around 30 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin couldn't believe that he had invited a damn amateur- no, a fucking <strong>noob</strong> to his bed tonight! Not that he hadn't done so before; desperate times required desperate measures, and he needed his near daily fix in other ways that just drugs or alcohol. Still, it was fucking annoying to only have a stuttering nervous mess to work with.<br/>Not that Richie stuttered, but him not knowing anything of what he wanted was just... outrageous!</p><p>He had looked so assertive back in the club, had the guts to <em>order <strong>him</strong></em> around, but then flat out told him that he was a virgin. Gavin could blame himself, but that was dumb. Because he was smart, and didn't blame himself. It was others who messed shit up and disrupted his vibe.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>He walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, leaning down a little to inspect the contents.<br/>"Hm... who do I choose this time?" Condoms weren't needed. But really, he wasn't searching for those anyway. What was displayed in front of him was his personal stash of... cures, one could say. Little pick-me-ups for sad times like these.<br/>His hand had already closed around a small box that held cannabis, when he felt someone pull him back roughly by his hair. His body was pressed flush against the one behind him, grip on his hair not faltering.</p><p>"Take any sort of mind-altering substances, and I am gone," Richard said coldly. Gavin wanted to tell him to fuck off, but the words caught in his throat as he noticed the other's hand traveling up his top. He shuddered at the deep whisper right next to his ear: "Do we understand each other?"<br/>"If you actually prove yourself useful, then I speak all the languages you want me to," he responded, a smug smirk stealing itself onto his lips.<br/>Richard kept quiet for a moment, before roughly pushing him towards his bathroom.<br/>"Get yourself cleaned up. You must reek of vomit," he dared to order. But as Gavin slowly liked the way the direction this was going, he didn't fight back and stalked off to take a shower.</p><p>It was still kinda tragic that he wasn't allowed to take anything, but hey - if the fuck will be good, he wasn't going to complain.</p><p> </p><p>Richard used the time the other was busy to find out more about him.<br/>He casually looked through the drawers and shelves in the bedroom, as well as the decoration.<br/>There were pictures on the wall, professionally shot, and all of VERSatile himself. He was cocky and overconfident. But being overconfident didn't imply what most people would think; it wasn't true self-assuredness, but a way to make up for the lack of it. Pretend you're great when you actually feel insecure, and the whole world believes you - unless you're a state-of-the-art model with access to sources and a database already filled with enough information to tell him that it was a mere farce.<br/>The consumption of drugs already points to loud hints of self-hatred.</p><p>The drawers didn't hold much items of importance, nor did the bookshelves that were only filled with a few books and the rest being CDs. That was the oddity of it though: The bedroom barely had anything too private in it. Neither did the living room or kitchen. The colour palette was held mainly white with a few pieces of furniture in black. It was surprisingly clean. Even the rows of tall windows, that were so large they basically replaced the walls themselves, were spotless.</p><p>All in all, the apartment looked impersonal. No diary, no photos of friends or parents. No photo albums.</p><p>Richard liked the place.<br/>For him, it was comfortable, but for humans, it probably wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin wandered over to his king size bed, a towel draped around his hips.<br/>Where the fuck was that android though? He wasn't on his bed, and he didn't see articles of clothing that didn't belong to him laying strewn about.</p><p>"Uh, hello?! You didn't run away, did you?" he called out in annoyance. God damn, he had never met a man or android so dense before.<br/>He expected to be served over here, and that asshole was doing everything but that! He was a <em>star</em>, for Christ's sake!<br/>So he took matters into his own hands and walked to the living room in search of him.<br/>There he was, looking out the window and at the streets way down beneath them. It didn't look like his one-night stand had heard him, so Gavin grabbed the remote off the coffee table and dimmed the lights, letting the lamps around his home illuminate in hues of red.</p><p>When Richard still didn't react, Gavin contemplated whether a kick in his well-formed ass would give him enough motivation to start feeling him up and down, but considering the way that jerk was keeping him up on his toes it probably wasn't going to be the best decision.</p><p>"Richie," he drew out the last syllable, wrapping his arms around the taller man's torso from behind.<br/>Despite him being a machine, his pecs were nicely built, better than that of other androids'. Or maybe it just went extremely well with his "quiet and mysterious"-act he was pulling off.<br/>"How about you stop paying attention to everyone else, but me?" His hands slid lower towards the belt. One kept a grip on the cool metal buckle there, while the other grasped the bulge Gavin was hoping to find in his pants.<br/>And there was! It was just... unpleasantly soft. Still felt big on its own though.<br/>"Jesus, does that thing even work, or are you just too overwhelmed by my beauty that even your dick can't handle it?"</p><p>Gavin had expected for Richard to continue ignoring him, so he was taken by surprise when both his hands were taken in a vice-like grip, and he was being dragged to and thrown rather unceremoniously on the couch. A small orb of fear developed in the pit of his stomach, and the excitement of it went straight to his groin.<br/>Both his wrists were pinned down on the soft white cushions, and Richard hovered over him, knees placed so that both his legs were pressed between them.<br/>He leaned down low, so that their noses were nearly touching.<br/>"What does it take to make you shut up already?"<br/>Gavin smiled deviously. "I'm sure that with the proper motivation, I'll be humming a different tune pretty soon, Mr. Cool." He leaned up and gently bit Richard's soft upper lip. "You just gotta push the right buttons."</p><p>Something sparked in the android's eyes, and soon after he felt his lips getting near forcefully parted by a warm tongue. Gavin opened his mouth in response, letting it explore the inside of his mouth.<br/>His hands automatically tried to grip Richie's hair, but that was in vain with how tightly his wrists were being held down. He really didn't mind.</p><p>He kissed back, feeling his saliva staining the sides of their mouths messily, his own tongue fighting for dominance that was taken away every time he thought he had a grasp on it. That control he was trying to claim couldn't be seen from another person's perspective - it was a fight of wills, of determination, to see who of the two of them would come out on top of this sensual battle that only <em>they</em> could see and feel.</p><p>Gavin admittedly liked the feeling of being so restricted, but he wasn't one to bend to anyone's orders just like that. If he had done that throughout his whole life, he wouldn't be here right now.<br/>So he bent the knee of his left leg up towards his chest - noticing with delight that Richard was finally getting a feeling for this as well while brushing his shin against his genitals (and it was an exciting realisation!)-, and pushed with all the force his body would allow against his chest.</p><p>Apparently he had caught the man off-guard to have him fall back against the armrest of the furniture and give Gavin enough time to plop down on his lap, hands immediately starting to work on getting this damn shirt off of him! He was already naked with the loss of the towel along the short journey from the window to the sofa, and it was only fair to see Richard in his glory as well. Let alone that what the human felt pressing against his asscheek really incited his curiosity.</p><p>Strong hands pulled his head closer by the nape of his neck, and he complied, but his fingers never stopping to undo all these annoyingly small buttons. <br/>The kiss was deep, and near intoxicating, tongue pressing against tongue, teeth clashing against teeth.</p><p>Gavin finally managed to unbutton the shirt, and leaned back to push it off of the other's strong shoulders. Richard looked like a fucking treat, and these piercing eyes of his in the dark red light only turned Gavin on more; the way he was watching him, as if judging him. It sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>"Hmm, all of you androids are built like fuckin' gods!"<br/>That earned him a sinister glare, but the icon really didn't care to find out what had been wrong with his statement. Things that came out of his mouth were right - he was rich and beautiful. So it was like an unspoken law for him to always have the last word.</p><p>Still, whatever had upset his hookup, the emotions were used to roughly pick him up and get thrown over the taller man's shoulder and carried off towards the bedroom.<br/>Fucking finally.<br/>After a short moment of disorientation his back hit the soft mattress of his bed, and he looked into those blue, icy orbs with barely contained anticipation. He wouldn't be able to hide his excitement that was on full display, nor did he want to do so. And he wanted to see Richie's hard-on as well, wanted proof of how much that prick wanted him right now.</p><p>Apparently he had rifled through his stash of toys hidden in his closet, because he pulled his well-used, black blindfold out of his pants' pocket to wrap it around his head.<br/>It was always exciting to not be able to see the other - what would his partner do next? He almost wanted to take a quick peek, curiosity getting the better of him. But he liked where this was going and didn't want to ruin it.<br/>He heard light shuffling, then some clanking, followed by his hands getting held powerfully together. Gavin tried to pull away, play the part of the little brat defying his master for the night, but it was near impossible to even move his wrist. That his hands were now tied to the headboard with his expensive, gold-layered handcuffs didn't worry him. Richard didn't seem like the type to rob someone - he might decide to let him rot here for the rest of the night though...</p><p>And that concern grew rather quickly when there was no other movement to be felt after he had been restrained.<br/>His heart picked up its pace and he pulled on the cuffs with the beginning signs of desperation.<br/>"Richie?" he huffed, "you better not leave me like this!"</p><p>A sudden sharp pain spread over his cheek, a force great enough to knock his head to the side, but not enough to make him cry out. It felt like a million needles were prickling his irritated skin, and just then did he register what had happened: Richard had slapped him! Oh, that punk was in so much trouble once he got out of thi-</p><p>"Don't call me that." Despite that sentence being said so calmly, it was a command - one that Gavin might follow, unless the next slap would feel as great as the first.<br/>"What do you want me to call you then? <em>Daddy?</em>" he proposed, having had quite a few dates that had been into this shit. Not that he would complain.<br/>"Call me 'sir' or 'master'," was ordered instead. He could work with that.</p><p>"Well, ya gonna swing your ass here already? I'm getting bored," he complained, a smug smirk growing on his lips.<br/>His breath hitched when feeling the mattress shift down as weight of the android was added to it, right between his legs.<br/>Then the next slap to his face, just as painful - or more painful? - than the last. The pain was pleasant, and he basked in it, letting the sensations run through his body and right to his dick.<br/>He wanted to touch himself, but that was obviously not an option at the moment.</p><p>"You want me to hit you, don't you?" came the low whisper, a single finger barely brushing over the tip of his erect penis. "Needy slut."</p><p>Oh, yes. Keep the compliments coming.</p><p>"What are you gonna do to me, sir?" he asked, waiting with barely detained anticipation. His toes were curling and uncurling, the digits feeling rather numb. His senses were busy somewhere else.<br/>Instead of a verbal answer, he got a kiss pressed lightly to his collarbone, while rough hands kneaded his thighs near excruciatingly. The mix of soft and rough gestures surely was something new, but not unpleasant.<br/>Hands moved up to his stomach, feeling for every part on his body; as if Richard was genuinely exploring his dumpster fire of a figure.<br/>While the hands worked now gently, the kisses to his neck became bites.</p><p>Gavin hissed, but instead of shying away from the sensation, he tried to tilt his head further to the side to expose more of his throat. His arms that were on either side on his head were making that task a little difficult, but Richie didn't seem to mind much. He actually appeared rather amused. If the chuckle Gavin could hear wasn't an indication, what was?</p><p>"What, already begging for more?" The deep voice sent shivers down his spine, but he tried to suppress them. He didn't want to satisfy this asshole's sick need for dominance already. He had all night to have fun on his day off - and he was going to make use of it.<br/>"Shut up, and put your dick in me already!"<br/>He lifted his leg, attempting to manoeuvre it under the other man's crotch, but the android was just <em>too close</em>. Nearly pressed flush against his chest; the guy was pretty heavy... Gavin liked it.<br/>"Na-ah, not in that tone," he scolded, pulling tightly at the human's hair.</p><p>Gavin growled, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists, but they just wouldn't give and let him punch Richard.<br/>"I might oblige your request... if you were to be a bit more compliant yourself, Gavin."<br/>He could feel warm air brush against his cheek as the other leaned down to his face again. A whisper, close to his ear: "<em>I will make you feel real good, you just have to be a good boy for me.</em>"</p><p>Hmm, didn't sound too bad right now. He could fuck now, and punch the android later.</p><p>So he nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.<br/>The weight between his legs shifted again, and the authoritative presence above him disappeared. The buckle of a belt was opened, the clinking sound giving indication of what was going to happen real soon.<br/>How big was that guy, anyway?</p><p>Gavin was pulled from his thoughts when his legs were spread apart further, and forced up more. Good he was so flexible.<br/>"Is my thesis right that your hole is already stretched enough?" He may or may not have used a dildo this morning, but he wouldn't tell Richard that.<br/>He smirked: "Maybe. Jealous you're not the first today?"<br/>"It only proves how much of a whore you are." Gavin wanted to tell the man to fuck off, but the sudden pressure of two fingers intruding him had him quiet. His fingers were long.</p><p>Gavin sighed. He wasn't nearly full enough, but the procedure might be necessary - not that he thought Mr. Police Man had a big dick, because why would a model like him need that? But preparation would prevent him from having to limp the next day.</p><p>They were spreading him apart, scissoring at a pleasant pace. He couldn't help but move his hips along a little, his body moving on its own accord. Being so helpless against his own primal instincts had something exciting to it on its own.<br/>Only once did Richard's fingertips brush against his prostate, and it had left Gavin's back arching. He was getting so hard from the attention, feeling these icy eyes burning straight through him. But he noticed how the android prevented him from getting into contact with the sensitive spot again. Asshole.</p><p>"C'mon, R- master. Please, no more teasing! Get your dick in me already," he breathed out shakily.<br/>The fingers disappeared, and apparently he had said something right, because the next thing he felt pressing against his ass was not fingers.<br/>Something slick entered him - had he lubed himself up? -, and Gavin tried to relax his leg muscles when he realised how the length just wouldn't fucking end.<br/>"S-stop!" he whimpered, when it felt like his anus would damn near tear. And Richard stopped.</p><p>"H- Just how fucking big are you?"<br/>"What? Already can't go anymore? And here I thought you could actually handle me." There was no scoff, but Gavin could still hear it in his head. Pff, as if!<br/>It was probably just the fucking blindfold making him think the guy's dick was bigger than it really was. Yeah, that must have been it.</p><p>Gavin readjusted his position a little more, feeling the other's penis rub against all the wrong spots within him; and with that he meant right spots. But he didn't want to embarrass himself by coming undone already before Richard was even in him balls-deep.</p><p>"Okay," he urged him to continue, holding onto the headboard behind him to prepare for what was going to happen next.<br/>Richard grabbed him by his ankles tighter to keep his legs up, and then he pushed in further.<br/>"Fuck, after this session I don't wanna go back to anyone else - y'know, unless they got bigger," he challenged the other smugly.<br/>"I doubt you'll find someone better than me."</p><p> </p><p>It was almost amusing to hear Gavin talk back to him like that, when he had no idea what he was capable of. He may not have experience, but he was the best android to ever exist - so he was best at everything if he wanted to be.</p><p>Gavin was squirming beneath him, and it was nice to see the light sheen of sweat on his body, his face flushed a pink hue.<br/>He was indeed bigger than average, just as the man suspected. And apparently that was an important factor.</p><p><br/>Richard began to pull back, then pushed back in, slowly at first. Slow and steady to hear Gavin's hitched breaths, watch his head twist from left to right.<br/>He could watch this all day, but he refused to record this act in his memories for later use. He wasn't done with this man for a while.</p><p>"Go faster, R..<em>sir</em>." He smirked at how breathless he sounded.<br/>So he quickened his pace, hands coming down to hold Gavin's hair, the other twisting his nipple.</p><p>For some reason, he felt some unknown sensation build within him, and his processors were running at their highest speed that he hadn't experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>Richard must be a liar. <strong>No way</strong>, did he not know what he was doing!<br/>Gavin's back arched when fingers squeezed his left, pierced nipple at the same time the android's cock brushed against his prostate, almost sending him over the edge. But then the fingers were gone, and only the stinging of his scalp remained.<br/>He couldn't hold back the bodily tremors coursing through him. A hotness built in his gut, and his legs began to twitch with him unable to stop them. His toes curled, and he cried out as he almost reached his peak again.</p><p>He tried to sit up, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing so. It was frustrating. So frustrating he would actually beg for release for once.<br/>"Please, please.. jus'.." Wow, for once he decided to play the sub-bitch, and now he couldn't even get the words out.<br/>But Richard understood him. Oh, and <em>how</em> he understood him.</p><p>The hard dick was practically slammed into him, and his own finally got the attention it deserved as well.<br/>A finger teased the tip of his penis, synthetic skin rubbing over the sensitive flesh, sending little electricity-like pulses through his veins. <br/>"Y-yes, please! I...," Gavin felt incredible. Everything felt so much stronger with his inability to see. "I think I'm-"</p><p>Suddenly all his muscles tensed, hands gripping the cuffs around his wrists violently while he was being jerked off of everything he got.</p><p>But Richard had so much more.</p><p>The android came shortly after he spilled his own ecstasy over his stomach and chest, hot and slick cum filling the human.<br/>That alone could have probably gotten him hard again. Just.. the fucking amount.</p><p>"What the.. you okay?" He asked breathlessly once he had found his voice again.<br/>The blindfold over his eyes was removed, and cuffs opened.<br/>That's when the dick was pulled out of him, and he actually <em>saw</em> the monstrosity.</p><p>"Jesus Christ! Wha- why? What is this?" He watched the blue tinted android-cum spill out of him. "Is it toxic?"<br/>Richard looked as unresponsive as back at the bar when Gavin looked up to meet his eyes.<br/>There was a light pastel-blue flush on his cheeks, and when he reached his hand out to touch his face, the skin proved to feel rather warm to the touch.<br/>"You're not cooking from the inside, are you?" And why did he care, really? He was going to put his clothes back on to disappear from his life like everyone else had done before.</p><p>So VERSatile laid back down on the mattress, grabbing his phone from his purse he had left under the bed, and turned on the camera.<br/>Richard watched him carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his socks that he must have pulled off too hastily.<br/>The human sat on the other's lap, and took a few photos from different angles before he was roughly pushed off and landed not very elegantly on his ass.</p><p>"Ow! You goddamn-"<br/>"I advise you do not publish any of these photos, Mr. Reed. There will be consequences if you do so anyways; and all will be very unpleasant for you."<br/>Gavin's mind froze at the cold stare he received from the tall man. He had a near dangerous vibe all of a sudden.</p><p>"I.. Who do you think yo-"</p><p>Richard walked towards the door once clothing himself in his attire again.<br/>"Good night, Gavin."</p><p>"Hey, wait!" he yelled out, scrambling up to run after him, but the slam of the door signalled him not to follow.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Asshole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>